On Chocolate Chip Cookies And The Color Blue
by GypsysGift
Summary: Percy contemplates how Annabeth changed his life, whilst remembering his fondness for blue chocolate chip cookies. Marginally fluffy one-shot.


**This is just a little fic-let I made up in my head during a maths exam whilst trying to think of ways to cheer up the poor, sick duckling123 who really is very ill. I hope you appreciate my attempts at Percy Jackson, it's really not my fandom, but hopefully I didn't disgrace myself.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Percy Jackson, that immense awesomeness pleasure goes to Rick Riordan, lucky beggar. **

Percy Jackson loved chocolate chip cookies. There was something about them that just filled him with a kind of intense happiness he'd never found in anything else he'd ever seen ,done or tasted before and well, the bluer the cookie, the better.

Blue had always been his favorite color. Everything he loved about life was blue – the sea, the Long Island Sound when the evening sun and the torches from the dining pavilion shone on it, the summer sky over the camp, and of course, his mom's chocolate chip cookies. Blue was perfect, blue was everything, blue was – Percy.

At least that was the way it had used to be. Before he'd fought Kronus for the last time, before he'd gone through all of hell (pun not intended) in order to make himself immortal for that fateful battle, before he'd been forced to kill what had once been Luke - blue had been everything good about life. In the years before Camp Half-blood, the years when all he had to look forward to in school was the never-ending ridicule his ADD and Dyslexia brought with them along with the ever-present worry about exactly what it was that was going to get him kicked out of this time, and all he had to look forward to at home was watching his mother lie down and take all of Gabe's drunken, ill-mannered abuse – the color blue had often been there to get him through the day. A baby-blue straw in his coke or an indigo marker pen, a pair of turquoise converses or some royal blue socks could get him through pretty much any bad situation, make him smile when his mothers best attempts fell short. The color blue had been like a lifeline, Percy had known that somehow, eventually, if he kept holding onto it, someone would care enough to pull him in to shore.

That is, until someone finally had. Annabeth had been the first person apart from Grover and to a lesser extent Mr. Brunner/Chiron who had seen Percy as more than what he appeared to be , looked past the Attention Deficit Disorder and the crippling dyslexia, ignored the muffled whispers of 'misfit' ,'loser', 'outcast' and 'freak' that had always followed him wherever he walked. It had taken a while but eventually, Annabeth had seen Percy – the kid who was brave enough to fight Minotaurs and Cyclops', Ridiculously large lions that were allergic to Space Food and even Titan Lords, if only someone would give him a chance to prove himself. – Annabeth had recognized something inside Percy that not even he had been aware of, a loneliness he'd never noticed, a longing to know the face of the father he'd never even heard from, a physical need to earn the respect of those around him because it was something he'd lived without for so long. Annabeth noticed everything, knew practically everything and Percy had known ever since she'd taken that knife for him in the battle for New York, that he couldn't live without her.

The only thing was, unlike Percy, Annabeth wasn't a blue person. Blue meant being brave and strong, but also going with the flow, knowing when to just let life take you where it wants, blue meant taking things as they come, knowing that one day the answer to all your problems would come. Like her eyes, Annabeth was a grey person. Not grey like steel or the shade of grey that signifies the dull, boring, mundane-ness all people from the age of five to the age of twenty-seven and a half are known to live in fear of – but dark grey, flint grey, grey as in storm-clouds gathering on the horizon, grey as in the color of the sky just before dawn. Grey meant being smart, meant always having a plan and when that plan didn't work, having a plan B and a plan C and a Plan Z if necessary. Grey meant questioning everything, meant having to know the exact reasons for something, it meant knowing everything there was to know about a certain subject, and when you didn't know everything, trying your damndest to find out why-ever not. People had warned them over and over again that blue and grey didn't mix, that Poseidon and Athena would never be able to agree on anything, that a boy and girl who though 'Seaweed brain' and 'Wise girl' were terms of endearment would never be able to keep a romance lasting more than two weeks.

They were all of them, wrong. Annabeth might be grey. She might be the most pig-headed, bossy, know-it-all nine hundred and ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, but for the rest of the time – she was all that Percy needed to get him through the day. He was still blue. He was still Perseus Jackson. He still loved blue-chocolate chip cookies and he still loved to drive his mom's battered silver Mazda up the beach whilst pretending it was a Maserati but for now at least, until Annabeth finally realized that she really was, vastly too good for him, he was slightly more than just Perseus Jackson. He was Perseus Jackson, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, and that was more than enough.

Besides, you never knew, Maybe they'd start making bluish-grey chocolate chip cookies one day.

No, he decided as soon as the idea popped into his head. That would just be gross.

"_Shut up Seaweed brain,"_

"_Whatever you say Wise Girl."_

"_I hate it when you call me that."_

"_That's why I do it."_

"_I hate you sometimes."_

"_Love you too Annabeth."_

"_I Know." _

**What did you think? Did you enjoy it? If so (or if not, beggar's can't be choosers) please let me know in a review, they make me smile :) **


End file.
